crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.57: Remnant (7)
Nergal, who has blood in his chin, looks at his hat, which has landed on the floor. He curtly tells Navarus to give it to him. Navarus takes a look at it and then turns to Nergal again. He tells him that he is still the same, covering his tail and ears, but Nergal just repeats to him , to give him his hat. Navarus asks him if he is still ashamed for the fact that, despite being a pureblood werewolf, he has no physical powers. He then narrates how Nergal was mocked for this weakness by his own clan and how Carmilla was the one to stand up for him. He claims that this Nergal's love for Carmilla is the reason that he has left the Council to become the ruler of the former Erzebet region. He then says that Nergal should be aware of the rule that regional nobles aren't allowed in school. Nergal still answers by saying that it is the last time he asks for his hat. Navarus suddenly stomps on the hat. He then looks at Navarus with a grin and declares that there is no use for Nergal to wear his hat in front of him. Nergal shows his anger for the first time and maliciously asks Navarus if he wants to die. In a different corridor, Riu wakes up Setz, who has collapsed on the floor. He tells him that he needs to go assist Nergal, who has sent him a signal. Setz, who is still lying on the floor, is shocked when he hears that the reason for this signal should be that Navarus has made an appearance. Riu announces that he will offer a formal apology for the intrusion at the school later and that he and Nergal didn't want to harm Arzew or its students. He then excuses himself, but as he turns to leave, Setz grabs his from the leg and, with difficulty due to his injuries, tells him to take him along. Nergal prompts Lark, who has been standing behind him all this time, to go somewhere else, as he could get hurt if he stayed where he is. Navarus takes a quick glance at Lark, recognizes him as Angela's child and also tells him to go away. Lark rushes to obey, hoping that Navarus, who is of the first generation, won't recognize him as a human. But, then he realizes that Navarus knows who he is, something that could only mean that he and Angela have some sort of relationship. He finally hides behide a wall and looks at the two men. He is scared that they might end up killing each other, since they seem to share a mutual strong dislike. He decides to stay and see what is going to happen. His main concern is how Nergal knows of his human identity and why he protects Lark by not revealing, while being so nice to him. He remembers the feeling that he had a while back that Nergal is a good person, although he obviously mistreats Bathory. Looking closely at him, he also gets a feeling that he has seen Nergal's ears before. After Lark has left, Nergal announces that he won't be leaving the school quietly, as he firstly wanted. He then asks Navarus if he himself doesn't have any objections for the legitimacy of Crepuscule. He then declares that Carmilla is alive, so what has been done can be reversed. Navarus smirks and claims that the reason Nergal is wearing a hat proves that he accepts himself that Carmilla is dead. Nergal tells him to shut up, while playing cards appear around him. With a firm move of his cane, Navarus destroys the cards with magic circles. As Nergal steps back because of the force of the magic, Navarus calls for him to give up, as he has no phycical powers and his magical powers are useless inside the school's magic barrier that he, Navarus, has created. Nergal calls all this, "Ridiculous" and Navarus lifts his cane that lights and then brings it down with force. Nergal is covered in a blue light and, soon, the only thing remaining where Nergal was, is a baby wolf.